1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector construction that is adapted for connection of a fluid piping of a motor vehicle or the like, for example, a connector device for connecting a tube to a fuel pump of the motor vehicle, and a checker that is used for the connector device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A gasoline fuel piping of a motor vehicle is constructed by connecting a tube with a fuel pump that is provided on a gasoline fuel tank. The tube is connected with the fuel pump in such manner or mode that a connecting hole is formed in a cap of the fuel pump, a tube is fitted on and connected to a quick connector, and the quick connector with the tube thereon is inserted in and connected to the connecting hole. The quick connector to be used for connecting the tube and the fuel pump integrally has a cylindrical connecting portion and the tube fit-on portion that is formed bent on one end or a distal end of the connecting portion. And, the tube, for example, made of resin is tightly fitted on an outer circumference of the tube fit-on portion.
With respect to a connector mounting structure for mounting a quick connector to a fuel pump, etc., for example, known is one disclosed in Patent Document 1 below. In the connector mounting structure of the Patent Document 1, a cap of a fuel pump is provided with a retainer holding portion (clip holding portion) on an outer surface thereof, on a periphery of an opening of a connecting hole (an opening portion) that is formed in the cap. First, a connecting portion of a quick connector is inserted rotatably in the connecting hole. A retainer of horse-shoe shape is inserted and installed to the retainer holding portion so as to engage with an outwardly directed flange-shaped stop portion (flange-shaped stopper portion) formed on the connecting portion, and thereby mounting of the quick connector is completed. This configuration allows to minimize a length or height of the quick connector raising from the cap. Further, when orientation of a tube extending from a fuel pump varies due to different vehicle types, the quick connector can be rotated freely in any direction corresponding to the orientation of the tube. This ensures general versatility to meet piping arrangement of various vehicle types.
Patent Document 1 JP-B, 2943722
By the way, in the mounting structure or a connector device according to Patent Document 1, the quick connector cannot be stopped from return movement only by inserting the connecting portion of the quick connector in the connecting hole. Thus, such measure are employed that another component, i.e., the retainer is inserted to the retainer holding portion to secure connection of the quick connector in locked state. However, if the retainer is forgotten to be installed, a piping is to be used while the quick connector is in condition to easily disconnect from the connecting hole. This may become a cause for leakage of a gasoline fuel. Or when the retainer is installed to the retainer holding portion while the connecting portion of the quick connector is incompletely inserted in the connecting hole, the retainer may enter in an axially inner side of the outwardly directed flange-shaped stop portion, and the retainer cannot serve as a stop with respect to the quick connector. Here, likewise exists a fear to cause leakage of a gasoline fuel.
Under the circumstances described above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a connector device wherein a connector can be easily connected to a fluid line component and prevented from being incompletely connected thereto, and a checker to be used for the connector device.